The Sext Files
by ScullyGolightly
Summary: Mulder tries to get Scully to sext with him - based off of one of my late night tweets (@ScullzGolightly)


Her cell phone chimed beside her, and she let out a frustrated sigh. Scully knew it was Mulder sending her some childish meme or obscene joke. She was in the middle of putting together their budget report which was both mind-numbingly boring and painstakingly tedious; she was having a hard enough time focusing without the constant inane interruptions from her partner. Mulder was helping Skinner on an equally tiresome project, but at least they were out in the field and not stuck in the office. She definitely got the short end of the stick when they had been assigned the two tasks.

Scully closed her eyes and rubbed her face with her hands, the numbers from the file she was compiling bounced around the black void of her mind. When she opened her eyes, she grabbed the phone with a huff to check the text message. Sure enough, it was from Mulder. It was a jpeg image of elements from the periodic table spelling out SEND NUDES. Selenium (Se)-Neodymium (Nd) Nitrogen (N)-Uranium (U)-Deuterium (D)-Einsteinium (Es).

Scully laughed in spite of herself. She had to admit it was pretty clever. It was bright and colorful—cheerful, and it lightened her glum mood. The use of Einsteinium charmed her, too; even though she knew Mulder had found this image somewhere on the internet, she couldn't help but feel it was just from him especially for her. They had a banter revolving around Einstein going on 25 years now, starting from day one when he had quoted her thesis at their first meeting.

Mulder had been hounding her for months to "sext" with him. She couldn't understand how he could be as paranoid as he was and still encourage her to share intimate texts and photos on their mobile devices. He was such a paradox—a twin paradox, she mused to herself. But she was in love with him anyway. Scully shook her head, smiling.

"All right, you want to sext with me, Agent Mulder? Let's see if you can handle it," muttered Scully to the empty room.

She opened photoshop on her laptop and started cutting and pasting and arranging her own image in response to his. Scully typed "Let's" in a cursive font at the top and then underneath it, she arranged some squares from the periodic table of elements to spell out FUCK. Fluorine (F)-Uranium (U)-Carbon (C)-Potassium (K). She sent her creation to her phone and then set up to do a little selfie photo shoot.

Scully unbuttoned her white blouse and smiled mischievously when she saw that she had put on a sexy black lace bra on this morning. It was perfect. She arranged it so her blouse was parted down to her navel, revealing her lace clad bosom. When she put her phone camera to the front-facing mode, she admired how she looked—she looked pretty damn sexy.

Scully leaned back against the file cabinet behind the desk and put on her best come-hither pout, fixing her hair to fall just right on her shoulders. Once she was satisfied with her pose, she snapped a couple of pictures. Then feeling bold, empowered even, she lowered the lace cups of her bra, wedging them under her tits and took a couple more photos. She buttoned her shirt back up, all the while smirking to herself. She was actually having fun with this, and just the thought of sending these to Mulder was getting her all hot and bothered.

Scully decided on one more photo op. She sat back down at the desk, hiked her skirt up to her thighs, and spread her legs. Her underwear matched her bra, sheer black lace that showed a titillating hint of her slit through the fabric. She adjusted the position of her phone to frame her pussy in a tasteful yet seductive manner and took a couple of shots.

She went through the photos, selecting the best one of the three different poses, chuckling to herself at how silly it all was. But she was also excited to surprise Mulder with it. She was sure he never really expected her to respond this way. She had told him oh so many years ago that she would always keep him guessing, and that was something she wanted to stick to—especially now since they had been apart, but had found their way back to each other.

Scully opened up her text messages but was interrupted by the office phone. She answered it and discussed the upcoming budget meeting with the accountant who was now asking for more to be included in her report. Scully half-listened to him while she composed the text. She had her Let's FUCK image first, then the one with the bra, then her naked tits, and, lastly, her pussy.

She pressed the send button just as the accountant told her which forms had to be signed by Skinner prior to the meeting. Scully's face grew hot and she said "Skinner?"

"Yes, they need to be signed by A.D. Skinner," he repeated.

Scully opened the text messages back up on her phone and looked in horror as she saw the message she had just sent had not gone to Mulder but to the group text between her, Mulder, and Skinner. "FUCK ME!" she shouted.

"Pardon?" said the accountant.

Scully hung up on him and looked at her cell phone screen hoping some magical "UNDO" button would appear. Then she saw the three dots that indicated Mulder was typing. Seconds later, a GIF of Kevin from _The Office_ laughing popped up. Scully groaned, putting her hands over her face, and sunk back in her chair.

Her phone chimed again, and Scully peered through her fingers with dread. It was a text from Mulder in the group thread that said, "Skinner said he'll pass on the offer, but I am definitely DTF, Scully," followed by a winky face emoji.


End file.
